


Holiday Candy 3

by eerian_sadow



Series: fandom stocking 2015 [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Birthdays, Friendship, Gen, Gifts, carly can get ironhide to do anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Snarl and Swoop's sparkday, and Carly goes out of her way to make it special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snarl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dinogrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinogrrl/gifts).



> I have no idea why my brain decided on Dinobot birthdays this time of the year, but it did. *shrug*

“Happy Sparkday, Snarl!” Carly gestured to Ironhide, who handed the Dinobot a package that was easily four times the human’s size and wrapped in paper with balloons printed all over it.

Snarl took the box with a confused look. “What this?”

“It's your birthday, I mean your sparkday present!” Carly smiled brightly at him. “Go ahead and open it!”

“Okay.” Snarl still looked confused. “Is this like open Christmas presents?”

“Yeah, just like that.” Ironhide smiled encouragingly.

“Okay.” The Dinobot looked down at the box before carefully sliding one finger under a folded section and pulling gently until the tape came loose. He repeated the process on the opposite side of the box, and then slid the box out with the same exaggerated care. “Me Snarl not want break it like him Grimlock break Christmas present.”

“That's very smart,” Carly assured him. “Now keep going.”

Snarl smiled shyly and the gently pulled a box flap up. Settled on a bed of bags full of air (which just seemed silly; who would put air in a bag and seal it closed?) was a large black box labeled “Movie Player” in silver letters. “Ohhhhh!”

“Ironhide and I put it together for you at the University, when we heard Grimlock stepped on your DVD player.” If it was possible, Carly’s smile widened. “It’ll hold up to Optimus jumping up and down on it, and has all your favorite movies uploaded already, and Wheeljack or I can add more whenever something new comes out.”

Snarl pulled the movie player out of the box and hugged it to his chest. “Oh, thank you. You Carly and Ironhide give best present.”

“You're welcome.” Ironhide grinned as widely as the human.


	2. Swoop

“You Carly be careful!” Swoop scooped her up without any additional warning as a wrench and the contents of an energon cube hit the floor next to her. Ratchet and Sideswipe both gave her apologetic looks as the warrior's arm flapped up and down uncontrollably. “Him Sideswipe have short in arm. Him Ratchet keep setting off when try to find it.”

“It's getting out of hand,” the medic added. “I'm going to have to take him offline to fix it. Swoop, why don't you take Carly out of harm's way and go enjoy those Sparkday treats the Protectobots gave you.”

“That sounds good,” Carly said. 

“Okay. Me Swoop take break.” The younger mech gave his teacher a smile. “Then you Ratchet take break when me come back.”

“All right, all right.” Ratchet laughed as he gestured for Sideswipe to lay down on the berth. “I'll take one when I've finished up with the Red Menace.”

“More like the Red rubber band,” The frontliner grumped as he lay back.

Swoop chuckled as he carried Carly out of the medbay’s main room. “Why you Carly in medbay? You not act hurt.”

“I'll came to bring you a sparkday present.” The human smiled and held up the large (for her) package he hadn't realized she was carrying. 

“That am nice. Thank you.” Swoop grinned as he set the human down on the table First Aid had set up in their break room. Then he took the offered package and looked it over carefully. It was small, though not so small he couldn't open it after the upgrades Ratchet had done to his hands when he became an official medical student, and covered in paper printed colored balloons. “May me open now? Or me need wait for him Snarl to open present with?”

“You don't have to wait. Snarl opened his a little while ago.”

“Okay.” Swoop's grin widened and he pulled the paper apart. He was barely quick enough to catch the book that tumbled out of the mess toward the floor. His optics went wide when he saw the cover. “You Carly find me Swoop Alice book! It have pages big enough for me Swoop to turn!”

“Well, I hope so, now that you've had those dexterity upgrades.” The human smiled. “The printer put both stories in there, and then made a special run of “Dinobot specials” to raise money for the children’s hospital. Yours was the first off the line.”

Swoop ran his fingers reverently over the cover. “That make it best present ever. Thank you, Carly.”

“You're welcome, Swoop. Happy Sparkday.”


End file.
